


HETALIA x Reader/Yaoi ONE SHOTS and MORE~

by DemonCyborg



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Play, BDSM, Birthday Smut, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nekotalia, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonCyborg/pseuds/DemonCyborg
Summary: This is going to be a book filled with X readers and Yaoi pairing One Shots. There will be smut and fluff.I love this fandom and will be open to any suggestions you may have so don't be afraid to leave a comment. Sit back and enjoy the horribly fun encounters with the nation's and ships that you love!





	HETALIA x Reader/Yaoi ONE SHOTS and MORE~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an x reader with England right before they head to America's Halloween party. This is bassed off the Halloween special OVA. My best friend helped me come up with this as well as spell checking my work so here is the first of many stories to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to do a specific x reader or yaoi one shot then leave a comment and I will try my best to make that request come to light.

England sighed in annoyance as he laid on the couch reading a book while munching on a scone. It was Halloween day and he wasn't exactly in the mood to attend America's ridiculous Halloween party this evening. The only things holding him back from not going was the fact that he still had a soft spot for the loud mouthed idiot of a Nation after all the years that have passed and the other thing being his lovely girlfriend (y/n). He couldn't bare the thought of making her upset as she actually seemed happy to go to one of America's parties for once.

The Brit turned his attention away from the book he was mildly taking interest in when he heard (y/n) enter the living room. He finished the scone he had in his mouth before speaking.

"Finished already in the study, poppet?" He asked in a calm relaxed manner while setting the book aside onto the coffee table.

(Y/n) gave him a soft smile as she laid out on top of him. Her chin resting on his chest as she looked at him with her (e/c) eyes and hummed softly. "Mhmm and glad I did too. We still have to find you a costume if you still feel like going to the party." 

England furrowed his brows in slight confusion and distaste at the thought of wearing a costume like a child. Needless to say he wasn't exactly keen on the idea ever sense he was forced to wear a nurse's costume because of the pervert frog during April fool's.

"Why in the bloody hell would I need to wear a costume? I'm not a child." He said defensively to the now limp girl on top of him. 

(Y/n let out a chuckle as she rolled her eyes lightly in mock annoyance. "Because it's a costume party."

"Of course it is..." England said while closing his eyes, a tick appearing on his temple while he felt his eyebrow twitch slightly in growing anger. He will definitely get pay back for this.

(Y/n) noticed how upset he was getting and kissed his cheek gently before resting her chin back on his chest. "Relax hun, I'm not gonna make you wear anything you don't want to. There won't be a repeat of April fool's, I promise." She said in a soothing voice while giving him a soft smile, thinking it was adorable how quick his temper could flare up at times.

He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair while glancing away from (y/n) to compose himself. After a minute he turned back with a sigh. Giving in as he couldn't tell her no. "Alright fine...you can help me find a bloody costume if it means that much to you." England mumbled with half hearted annoyance.

(Y/n) couldn't help the smile that crossed over her features as she looked up at him. Her bright eyes showing promise and excitement. Leaning up and giving him a soft peck on the lips to show her happiness. "Thank you, love." 

The english man turned a light shade a pink as he accepted the small kiss. Still being able to get flustered easily despite how long they have both been with each other. Turning away to hide it while stuttering softly. "Y-You're welcome..." He said while not meeting her gaze. He didn't have much time to stay in that flustered state as he felt the small weight get off of him before he was pulled into a sitting position by (y/n).

"Okay come on, to the wardrobe!" She said with a small laugh, tugging her boyfriend behind her as she went off. England letting out a yelp before stumbled behind her to try and keep up with his excited partner.

After entering their shared bedroom (y/n) made her way to the wardrobe they shared. Opening it to reveal their cloths and shoes neatly piled and hung on the rails. England stood slightly behind her with his arms crossed over his chest, watching as she tugged out the box which held all their costumes they had made and bought over the years. He stepped closer when she took the lid off to see what he could wear to the party.

"Alright so what did you have in mind?" (Y/n) said while looking up at him.

"I honestly don't mind, as long as it's simple...and I get to wear pants." The Brit said with a small grumble.

(Y/n) couldn't help but chuckle when she heard his requests. "I'm not Spain or France, I wouldn't make you wear anything like that." She put a finger to her chin as she glanced down at the box before kneeling down and shifting through the items in it. Pulling out some that she thought would look nice on him despite knowing he could make anything look nice... Even the nurse uniform.

After finding a few costumes she held them out to her awaiting boyfriend's hands. "Alright, here we go."

England glanced down at the neatly folded costumes in his hands, realizing that his old pirate uniform was mixed in. His face going dark pink. "Oi (y/n) this isn't a costume it's my old uniform!"

(y/n) looked up at him and rubbed the back of her neck, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you where actually a pirate once back in the day. I must have put it into the box by mistake."

England let out a puff of air as he set the pirate get up aside on the bed to be hung later. "It's fine, I'll go change now." He said as he walked to the bathroom to change into the first costume. Silently hoping that it wouldn't take them ages to settle on one.

Meanwhile (y/n) got her own costume set aside. Having picked hers out before hand as she actually enjoyed dressing up once in a while.

After a few struggles here and there with the buckling the blonde haired man stepped out in his first costume. Wearing a police officer uniform with the matching hat, handcuffs, baton and boots.

(y/n) looked up and blushed at the sight, thinking that he really did look good. "Wow you pull that one off nicely, babe."

England adjusted the hat slightly so it wasn't too low on his eyes. "You think so? I'm not so sure really." 

"If you're not comfortable in it then you can try another but for the record it does look really good on you. The dark blue makes your eyes stand out." She said honestly.

England glanced away and hid another blush. "Hush now, I'm going to change into the others you picked." He said while walking off to the bathroom again.

Needless to say all the ones (y//n) picked for England looked really nice on him despite him not entirely thinking as such. He pulled off the doctors costume as well as the secret agent costume quite nicely... Though the Harry Potter costume tested Englands patience a tad due to (y/n) trying and failing to hide her laughter. It took thirty minutes to get the damned markered on lightning bolt mark off of his bloody forehead.

They where starting to get slim for time though as the list went on. There was one costume left which England was currently trying on while (y/n) put away the already tried on costumes to save them both the headache of a big mess to clean after coming back from the party.

She stopped when she heard the door open and looked up to see her boyfriend...with an actual smile, a small one but it was there. 

There the messy haired blonde stood clad in a Sherlock costume. His expression actually as content as he would allow himself to express. 

"This one is actually comfortable and I actually enjoy Sherlock." He said with a small smug smile reaching his lips. (Y/n) found it adorable how dorky he could be at times without even meaning too. "I'll have to admit it does look nice on you, green and brown really are your colors then." She said while going over to him and straightening his costume a little before resting her hands on his chest. "I think we have a winner then, babe." England gently rested his hands on her hips while nodding softly. "It would appear so, love. Thank you for helping me." 

"It wasn't a problem at all, I'm happy I was able to help. Now all I need to do is slip my costume on and we'll be ready to head out." (Y/n) said while moving her hands so her arms could wrap around her partners neck.

England leaned down slightly, kissing her to show he really was thankful for her help. knowing he was hard to deal with at times. She kissed back and let the kiss linger before pulling away after a minute. 

"What exactly are you going to wear to the party, poppet?" He asked as he realized that he had no clue what she was going to dress up as.

(Y/n) let out a light yet flirtatious chuckle. "That is going to be a surprise, smart one." She said before pulling away from him and disappearing into the bathroom to change herself.

"But that's not fair at all! I want to know now!"


End file.
